Baby Goten
by Mohawk Mentality
Summary: Gohan starts to become annyoed with his father but theirs a new family member on the way! Gohan X OC don't like don't read. Rated M for later chapters
1. Do The Wave

Yes finally my first story ok here it goes! R&R

One hot summer day Goku, Gohan, Chi Chi, and Grandpa Gohan were deep-sea fishing. Gohan got tired of losing bites so he took a break. Chi Chi was pregnant with Goten at the time. Gohan, getting bored looked into the water. He noticed the currents were getting stronger, he could tell because he saw a fish trying to swim but it was swept away.

"Uh… Dad." Gohan said tapping is dad on the shoulder. "I think the water currents are getting stronger."

"Ok, ok, but not right now your dads got a big bite!" Said Goku, he really wasn't paying any attention to his son.

_Skireeeeeee_ the rod went as Goku fought with the fish. "Oh my gosh it must be huge!" Goku exclaimed.

"Hehehe that's what she said" Laughed Grandpa Gohan

Goku kept reeling and he pulled as hard as he could then the line snapped.

"Looks like it got away. Better luck next time." Grandpa Gohan Said sarcastically.

"OH, HELL NO!" Goku yelled as he jumped in the water.

"Dad, NO!" Gohan yelled.

Goku splashed into the water. He looked around for a minute then the spotted the fish "_There you are!_" Goku thought as he swam after the fish. He got close to the unsuspecting fish then the current hit him in the face. Goku let out a chunk of air. The fish saw and swam away. "_Damn it!"_ Goku resurfaced and jumped out of the water and back on to the boat. "No Luck." Goku looked at the pile a fish next to his dad and saw the fish he was trying to catch. "What the, how did you, oh forget it!"

"What can I say your dad got skills son" Grandpa Gohan said proudly.

"Dad?" Said Gohan

"Yes, son." Said Goku

"The current got even stronger and waves are starting to form I think we should go back to shore."

"It'll be fine" said Goku

"Are you sure? Remember the last time you said It Would Be Fine"

(Flashback)

Goku was replacing a fuse at his house.

"Uh Dad."

"yes, Gohan"

"That goes on the other side."

"ehh, It'll be fine."

"Oh well." Gohan said as he turned around and walked a way closing his eyes.

KABLAM!

Goku shot 15 feet into the air and landed flat on is back in front of Gohan!

"Oh, uh, ow."

Gohan leaned over is now barbequed father. "I TRIED to tell you."

(End Flashback)

"That was with the fuse this is fishing what's the worst that could happen."

"Uh I don't know maybe a huge wave could come and flip the boat over."

Goku looked down at his son who had a very serious face. "Gohan you worry too much why don't you just relax, like your mother." Gohan looked over at his mom who was leaned back in a patio chair listening to her Ipod touch. Gohan and Goku looked out at the water only to find a monstrous wave coming right at them. "Grandpa, get the rowing ores!" Goku said to his grandpa. "Grandpa?" Goku looked over his shoulder to find his Grandpa in a blow up inter tube rowing back to shore he was at least half way between them and the beach.

"OH for kami sake." Gohan said as he grabbed his dad and his mom and flew back to the beach. Any second longer and they would be sleeping with the fishes. (…fish…fishies oh forget it you know what I mean) Gohan looked back and saw their boat swallowed up by the giant wave. After a while they got back to the beach Chi Chi had just woken up. She noticed the look of disappointment on Gohan's face as he looks at his father.


	2. angels in Flight

Here we go with chapter 2 so sorry it took so long.

Goku picked up Chi Chi. "Let's get you Home."

"Ok Goku, I love you."

Goku and Gohan looked at Chi Chi surprised at what she had said.

"_Her Hormones must really be affecting her._" Gohan thought. "_That's the first time she's said that in years_."

Goku was at a loss for words he was so happy to hear her say that. He picked her up and flew home with Gohan following behind.

(Meanwhile)

"Vegetaaaaa!" Bulma yelled in anger.

Vegeta ran to Bulma's room to find her standing in the mirror.

"Look at what you did to me, I'm so fat!"

"_Oh no not this again, I swear this woman is going to be the death of me_." Vegeta walked over to Bulma and hugged her. "Bulma" Vegeta rubbed her stomach "This, all of this it isn't fat, it's the fruit from our tree of love"

"Oh cut the bull Vegeta I saw you watching Lifetime last night. So don't try that love poetry crap with me!"

"Bulma, you look as pretty as the day I first met you."

"You really think so."

"I know so."

"Well… ok I just wi-" Bulma cut herself off as she ran to the restroom to throw up. "Oh my, Ahhhhh, Vegetaaaa, oh my god!"

Vegeta already knew what he needed to do. He picked up bulma and burst through the roof and rushed to the nearest hospital. When he got there he ran to the front of the line knocking some people out of the way in the process, if you could have seen him you would have thought he was playing football for the Dolphins.

"Miss we have an emergency my wife is pregnant and is about to have a baby!"

The receptionist got on the intercom "Dr. Mandelle we have a 405 on the 327 to the front office stat!" The doctor and his crew of nurses got to the front desk in a flash they got Bulma and put her on the hospital bed and sprinted to ER.

(Back at Goku's house)

Chi Chi was bent over the toilet throwing up.

"Chi Chi you ok in there."

"Oh Goku, I need to be in you arms!" Chi Chi blew chunks one last time then came out of the rest room and just fell into Goku's arms. "Oh Goku It hurts so much I don't think I can go on like this." Chi Chi cried.

"Don't worry Chi Chi well get you to the hospital right a way. Gohan! Let's go we need to get you mother to the hospital!"

"Ok dad here I come." Yelled Gohan

And with that they took off the hospital.

***** (5 Minutes later) *****

Chi Chi was feeling fine she was painting her nails talking, on her cell phone, and just having a good time.

"Miss, can you give us one more push?" The doctor asked.

"Ok." Chi Chi switched back to the phone "Can you hold on for a sec." Then Chi Chi took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could.

"Congratulations miss it's a boy." Then the doctor handed the new born to Chi Chi and left.

"Oh my goodness he is so precious!" Chi Chi said as a tear of joy ran down her cheek.

Goku and Gohan walked in. "How do you feel mom."

"Better, much better." Chi Chi answered.

"So what should we name him?" Goku and Chi Chi thought for a sec…

"Goten!" The couple said simultaneously.

"Yeah, My little baby Goten, I like that name." Chi Chi said as she little Goten.

"Mom, can I hold him." Chi Chi handed Goten to Gohan.

"Hi I'm Gohan, I promise ill be the best big brother ever." The preteen said in a low loving voise.

Gohan looked up at his father and handed Goten to him. "Hey there little guy, I'm your dad Goku, and see that pretty lady over there that's your mom." Goku sat down in the chair and started to tell stories to Goten about like how he and Chi Chi first met and other stuff like that.

Get ready because here comes an OC!

*Knock Knock Knock.*

"Come in." Said Chi Chi. Then a blond boy who looked about Gohan's age, maybe a year older walked in

"Hi Mrs. Chi." Greeted the boy.

"Oh hi Angel it's so good to see you. How's Karen."

"She's good. Mom's on her way up right now."

"That's good we have a lot of catching up to do."

Angel walked over to Gohan and stuck his hand out. "You must be Gohan, I've heard a lot about you." He said shaking Gohan's hand

"Really, like what."

"Like about how you can fly! Can you teach me!" exclaimed Angel

"Well." Gohan said as he scratched his head "I'm not completely sure how to teach it, but I do know some one that can teach you."

Angel's mom walked into the room huffing and puffing. "Chi Chi, are you in here."

"Yeah I'm over here."

"Ooo girl I don't know how you make it up those stairs."

Chi Chi and Karen laughed

"Mom, can Angel come with me I want to introduce him to my friend."

"Yes its ok, that's very nice of you Gohan."

The two preteens took off for the nearest exit.

(Meanwhile)

Bulma was holding Tunks, gently rocking him back and forth.

"Vegeta, he has your eyes." Vegeta walked over to Bulma and held Trunks.

"Hehe, well he definitely has your locks."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier."

"It's ok I love you."

"I love you too."

(Back with Gohan and Angel)

Gohan was flying at a normal speed and Angle was running right beside him keeping up. Then they got to the edge of the mountains where piccolo stayed.

"Want me to fly you up there." Gohan asked

"Nah, I can handle this!" Answered Angel

"Race ya!"

"Ok." Angel took off. He ran as fast as he could. Jumping from rock to rock trying to get to the top first but Gohan was still too fast for him. They got to the top in record time to see Piccolo meditating in his usual spot.

"Hello Gohan." Piccolo greeted.

"Hi Piccolo, can you do me a favor?" Gohan Asked. Piccolo stood up and faced Gohan.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you teach my friend Angel how to fly?"

"Friend? I didn't since anyone with you." Piccolo looked over at Angel. "Hmm." Angel introduced him-self to piccolo.

"Why is he green?" Angel whispered to Gohan.

"No need to whisper I can here everything your saying. I'm Green because I'm Nemekian." Said Piccolo "Well anyway to fly all you have to do is focus you ki to your feet and push it down."

Angel tilted his head to the side. "Ki, what's that?" Angel asked

"Ki is the energy in you body that allows you to fly and use techniques." Piccolo tried to read Angel's power level but didn't get anything. It was like he wasn't even there.

"Piccolo do you remember how The Grand Elder unlocked me and Krillan's potential?"

"Yeah I remember."

"Well, can u do it too?" Gohan Asked. Piccolo thought for a second "_Hmm, unlock someone's hidden potential I guess I could give it a try_." "I've never done it before but ill try. Angel, come here." Angel walked closer to Piccolo. Piccolo sat down like he did when he was meditating, Angel sat too. Then a small ball of light appeared on the ends of Piccolo's antennae. It floated over to Angel's Forehead and disappeared.

"Wow, I feel energized." (No pun intended) "Now let's see you said to focus energy to my feet and push it down." Angel stood up and closed his eyes and began to focus. As he did so he started to levitate.

"Angel! You're doing it your flying!" Exclaimed Gohan. Angel opened is eyes, flipped backwards then face planted on the ground. "It takes some time to get used to."


	3. Black Hair Blonde Highlights

Ok guys so sorry it took so long to update school just started last week for me and it's been hard to find time to write. So anyways enjoy chapter 3. R&R tell me what you think of the OC's

Angel got up then dusted him-self off.

"Are you OK?" Gohan asked with wide eyes.

Angel blushed "_Oh man, did I just do that, how embarrassing._" Angel thought"Yeah I'm ok. I'll work on it later."

Piccolo looked over at the young duo with an annoyed face. Gohan locked eyes with him and got the message.

"Ok Piccolo Thanks." Gohan said with a smiling face.

"Whatever…Don't mention it, now scram! I'm not finished meditating."

"Thanks Mr. uh…Piccolo!" Angel said as he and Gohan headed back to the hospital. As they jumped down the mountain angel used his new ability to glide rather than to fly. Struggling to hold is balance, he was all over the place he swerved and corkscrewed. When they landed Gohan did a levitating dash and left Angel in the dust.

"Aww… No fair Gohan I can't do that yet." Angel stomped his foot.

"Hahaha sure you can just lean forward."

Angle floated up and did as instructed. He shot straight toward Gohan. The speed was enough to scare him so much he went even faster. Just before he could slam in to Gohan, he sidestepped and caught Angel.

"OK…That was way too close!" Angel blushed a deep red and let out a big sigh.

(Back at the hospital)

Chi Chi and Goku were sleeping. Goku was holding Goten in his arms. Ms. Karen had left. She and Chi Chi decided it would be nice for Angel to spend a night with Gohan. Little Goten was still awake looking around the room; wondering about the new world he was in. He climbed out of Goku's lap and crawled out of the hospital room door. He sat up and looked around and saw a big pair of double doors and started to crawl to them. He crawled and crawled and crawled until he finally got to the door. He tried to push the door open but he couldn't. Just before he began to cry someone pulled the other door open. It was a blonde lady with glasses reading a big stack of papers. Goten saw his chance and went though the door before it could close. Then he looked around and saw the front door. Fascinated by the light shining through, he crawled to it. *whoosh* the doors slid open. Gohan and Angel were just getting to the hospital.

"Hay Gohan isn't that your baby brother." Angel pointed to Gohan at the hospital's front door.

"Huh?" Gohan looked down.

"Goten, how did you-" Gohan looked around for his mother and father. "Oh never mind it's just a good thing I found you before something happened." Gohan picked up his little brother and headed back to the room. Goten quickly fell asleep in the arms of his older brother. When Gohan got back to the room his mother and father were going nuts looking for Gothen.

"Were did he go?" Chi Chi screamed at Goku

"I don't know, I didn't see." Goku said as he looked under the hospital bed.

"Goku! If you don't find my-" Chi Chi cut herself off when she noticed Gohan holding Goten at the door.

"Uh mom, I found him." Gohan said with innocent eyes.

"Oh thank goodness give me my baby!" Gohan handed Goten to Chi Chi

"Oh my gosh! mommy thought she lost you! Mommy loves you sooooo much." Tears of you welled up in Chi Chi's eyes. Goku let out a sigh of relief then the doctor walked in.

"Chi Chi, we finished running test and Goten is perfectly healthy. You can go home now."

"Finally, now we can get out of this hell whole." Angel's eyes widened at what Chi Chi said.

"_Well it_ _looks like she's back to normal_." Gohan Thought

"Well I guess we better get going." Goku said taking a stretch. Then the Son family and Angel left the hospital. Just before they could leave the parking lot a guy with black hair and blond highlights cut them off.

"Hmhmhm I knew I'd find you here. Angel you know me pretty well but for the rest of you losers I'm Dymon."

The voice of the familiar boy sent shivers down Angel's spine. "_No not again, please…No._" Angel thought.

A/N: Who is this new character? How does he know Angel? Will he ever master his new ability?


	4. Dymons Vs Angels

Baby Goten chap 4

{flashback} 

Angel was walking home from school on the last day with the cool breeze tickling his nose. He couldn't get a ride home because his mom was on a business trip to the, so he had to walk. As he walked he looked up to the sky to see not a single cloud, just the sun and all is shining glory. He was just a few blocks from his house. He rounded a corner and noticed clouds started to roll in and then wind picked up. Then rain just began to pour and pour. He ran as fast as he could to get home. As he ran he tripped on a crack in the ground and hurt his ankle. It started to thunder as he limped home. His house came into view. Bolt after bolt struck his house. Angel got an adrenalin rush and ran home forgetting about his hurt ankle. He bust down the door with a new found strength. Angel entered his house to find it a mess. He heard his older brother laughing from the living room. Angel peeked into the doorway and was astonished at the sight. His father was knocked out and bleeding on the floor, his brother, Dymon was floating over their father looking down at him from the center of the room.  
"Hahaha! How do you like me now! Ever since that brat was born you loved him more. You and mom both neglected me!" Dymon readied himself to make the final blow. "Say goodbye!"  
"No! I won't let you!" Angel jumped in his way to block the wild assail.  
"Ugh, stay out of my way little brother, this is your fault anyway!" with the last word Dymon slugged Angel in the stomach sending him to the wall. Dymon stepped closer and wrapped his hand around Angel's neck.  
"What are you doing ...I feel, weak." Angel passed out on the floor.  
"Hmhmhm little brat, now that I'm done with you I can finish up here. Shattered Revenge!" Dymon held his hands in the air, charged a black and green energy ball then fired it at his father. 

{End flashback} 

"I'll never forgive you!" Angle flew at his brother full speed and gave him a swift kick to the jaw.  
"Urgh since when can you fly!"  
"It's none of your business!" Angel went back for a second punch.  
"Oh no, no, no, that's not how you do it." Dymon caught his punch, grabbed his collar then threw him to the wall.  
"Angel!" shouted Gohan "Ok, enough of this. Masenko, haaaa!" Gohan got Dymon right in the face. There was a blast of smoke and Dymon was gone. "Is he?"  
"Nope... He'll be back." Angel dropped to his knees downcast. 

{Mean while} 

"It's so nice to finally bring our little Trunksy home." Bulma chimed. Vegeta, Bulma, and trunks have finally returned home from the hospital. Bulma was holding trunks as he slept peacefully.  
"I suppose having the heir to the Saiyan race, home is better than that low class hospital." Vegeta added.  
"You bet it is. I'm just glad we could get out of their before any one could press charges for the damage you caused at the front desk." Bulma looked down at trunks with concerned eyes. "You think he'll be alright?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know when he gets older and goes through school, finds love one day, and go to college."  
"I think he'll do just fine."  
"You really think so?"  
"I know so. He has my Saiyan blood coursing through his veins; he has no choice but to be the best. The future is bright for our Saiyan prince." 

{Back to Gohan and Angel} 

After all the chaos that had taken place Goten was still asleep and the son family returned home "Man that was crazy, who was that guy anyway, Angel?" questioned Gohan  
"Well, he's my older brother. He hates me, and I don't know why!" Angel broke down in tears and embraced Gohan "I don't know why Gohan I just don't know why!" sobbed Angel.  
"It's ok Angel I'm sure everything will be cleared up in the future."  
Chi chi and Goku stared at the young pair sharing puzzled looks. Gohan just blushed.  
"Guuu." (Faggots!) Everyone's attention shifted towards Goten  
"Goten, when did you wake up?" asked Goku  
"Aww damn Goku! We let Goten fall asleep, now he'll be up all night!" complained Chi chi  
"Don't worry mom we'll watch him." sighed Gohan while patting Angel on the back.  
Goku handed Goten to Gohan "Well, were going to bed." yawned Goku.  
"gu gu gah gah ga ga!" (Wait, don't leave me here with these homos!)  
"Ok, ok, it's, ok, stop all that crying, it'll be alright."

"Hay tell you what, if you stop crying I'll teach you a new technique tomorrow."  
Angel's eyes lit up. "Gasp you will!"  
"Yeah but first we need to get Goten to sleep."  
"Well how do we do that?" Angel looked curiously to Gohan.  
"I guess he'll get sleepy at some point." The young duo looked at Goten for signs of sleepiness but he was wide awake. They stayed up for hours watching him. They played games with him. "Geez, for a baby he's really good at hide and seek."  
"I'll say." agreed Angel. They read stories to him. "-and they lived happily ever after." They even sang to him. "Hay Angel, how good are you on the drums?"  
"I'm pretty good I guess."  
"Ok great, pass me that guitar. 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are, up above the world so high, like a diamond in the-" Then they just gave up. "Ok I'm out of ideas. He should be sleepy by now."  
"I know, but what more could we do?" complained angel. Gohan and Angel fell asleep and so did Goten. 

{At Trunks' house} 

"Ok Trunks come to mommy. Please come, mommy has a present for you... Trunks! Get over here now!"  
Trunks was causing chaos all over the house. He drew on the walls baby food was everywhere and now he's sitting on the fridge. "Vagetaaaa!" yelled Bulma "Get in here and teach your Great Saiyan Prince some manners!" Vageta entered the kitchen, it was a mess.  
"Trunks this is no way for the heir to the throne to act! Get down here now!" Trunks stared at his enraged father and began to laugh. "Grrrrrrr, that's it! You've had your last chance!" Vageta jumped on the fridge and grabbed Trunks. 

{The next Morning}

Gohan woke up the next morning to the smell of break fast. "Morning mom, where's dad?"  
"He went off to introduce Goten to everyone."  
"Aw man why'd he leave without me?"  
"Well who knows, just wake up your friend for breakfast."  
Gohan scanned the room for Angel, and spotted him on the floor, his hair was a mess.  
"Angel, hay Angel wake up."


	5. Human Dragon Raidars?

Hey you guys Creativity here. I just want to apologize for not updating for so long I really don't have a good reason for it. Eventhough ive been away for awhile i have come up with some fresh new ideas for the future of this story as well as some new ones. Just wanted to say thank your for you patience it is appreciated.

* * *

Human Dragon Raidars!

Gohan tapped Angel on the shoulder then Angel flinched, grabbed Gohan's arm and his eyes shot open but his pupils were gone. Gohan gave him a concerned look. "Angel..."

{Angel's vision}

The world around me was dim, screams were audible in the distance, the sound of thunder, crumbling buildings, but then the all the chaos ended, the dim light brightened and a silhouette stepped out of it. It had a masculine shape, spiky unkempt hair, and he looked rather built. He stepped closer and he spoke "Angel, just wake up Angel." He reached out and pulled me closer, "Just wake up." then I felt his lips on mine, warm lips. Our tongues danced together as if two fencers locked in heated combat. He pulled away then the light began to reveal his face.

{End vision}

"Angel! Angel!" Gohan vigorously shook him back and forward. Angel's eyes returned to normal and he woke up.

"Huh!"  
Gohan let out a sigh of relief. "Are you ok?" Gohan put his hands on Angel's shoulders.

"Yeah, it was something like a dream but, not a dream, it's hard to explain."

"Well, what did you see?" Angel turned bright red and looked away.

"Uhhh... I saw, I saw the moon and stars and stuff."

"Really?" Gohan squinted his eyes at Angel in disbelief.

"Yeah, really."  
Gohan leaned closer. "Because it sounds like you're lying." Angel's face turned crimson red.

"I'm not... uh and Gohan."

"Yeah."

"You can let go of my waste now." Gohan blushed and moved his hands; he had not realized how low they had gotten.

"Sorry I, I didn't notice... Oh yeah! Breakfast is ready."  
Angel's eyes lit up.

"Really what are we having?" Gohan smiled inwardly at how he changed the subject so easily.

"Where having pancakes, my mom will fix us some." Gohan led Angel to the kitchen but Chi chi was nowhere around. The two searched the whole house looking for her and came across a note. It read.

_Dear, Gohan  
Were out of pancake mix. Could you be an angel and get some from the store for me? Love you.  
-Mother_

P.S. - I'm not asking, I'm telling.

. - While you're out, if you see that idiot of a father of yours; tell him to bring his ass home!

"Well, I guess that means were going to town." said Gohan

"Ok, but can we fly?"

"We could but I prefer to walk in public."

{On to Goku and Goten}

Goku had finally reached Master Roshi's house.  
'Knock knock knock' Goku knocked on the door.

"Hello it's Goku I have someone I want you all to meet."

"Hey Goku I got everyone here as soon as you called. What's the occasion? And since when did you learn to use a phone?" asked Krillin

"I haven't, Chi Chi put you on speed dial so I wouldn't have to remember the numbers."

"We all have to start somewhere, come on in." Goku walked in to be greeted by Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu, Launch, Bulma, Piccolo, and, Vageta.

"Hi, everyone! I wanted to introduce my youngest son Goten."

"Aww, he is so precious!" Bulma chimed; she then turned to face Vegeta. "See Vegeta why can't you be more like Goku, he loves his son enough to introduce him to us, not leave him at some day care! Fuck you I'm going to get my trunks!" Bulma angrily snatched her purse and stormed out the front door.

"Oh this is just great!" Vegeta threw his hands in the air. "Now Kakarot has two brats, Bulma's fucking pissed and now she's going to get my brat! Errugh fuck the bullshit I'm not doing this today!" yelled Vegeta. He then left through the new "skylight" he put in the ceiling and Goten began to cry.

"sh, sh, shhh it's alright daddy's here." Goku held Goten closer. "Uh guys maybe I should bring him some other time."

Gohan and Angel caught the buss to West City. "So Gohan, where's the store?" asked Angel

"From what I remember it's across the street from the mall."  
The two walked and walked, passing stores, banks and all kinds of places, they rounded corners, crossed streets, and finally got to the store. "Here we are." said Gohan

"This is it?" questioned Angel

"Yep, not what you thought it would be is it?" Just before Gohan could open the door two very pretty girls approached them one was taller than the other was and they both had long black hair. The taller one spoke first. "Hey, I'm Payten and this is Giovanna."

"Hi! You can call me Gigi" rang Giovanna

"Ok look we could really use your help."

"What's wrong you seem kind of shaken up?" asked angel

"There's these two guys." said Payten

"They're our exes." explained Gigi

"Were so done with them, they've been following us for the past month and they threaten us and won't leave us alone." said Payten

"They're probably not too far just pretend to be our boyfriends so they get the message."

"Please." begged Payten

"Payten, look there they are!" announced Gigi

"Oh shit, just make it convincing!" Payten hooked arms with Gohan and Giovanna grabbed Angel's hand.

"Are they looking?" asked Payten

"Yeah." informed Gigi

"Ok you know what to do." Payten and Gigi began to fake laugh very loudly. "Oh, my, gosh BOYFRIEND you're so funny!"

"I know, you guys are the greatest!" exclaimed Gigi

Gohan's POV

I decided to help Payten and Gigi with their problem. I looked across the street and saw two people looking our way 'must be the exes' I thought. I shifted my attention back to Payten.

"Hay Payten, who's these losers." one of the exes shouted as they both crossed the street. One of them had short spiky red hair the other had his hair covering one eye and was spiky in the back.

"Back off Marcus, can't you see were trying to enjoy the day with our new boyfriends who don't cheat on us or abuse us." yelled Gigi

"Shut it Gigi I wasn't talking to you!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" demanded Angel

"Oh yeah! What are you going to do about it goldy locks?" questioned Marcus.  
Angel stepped in front of Gigi. "Keep this up and you'll see!"

"Alright then show me what you got!" Marcus charged Angel and threw a literally hot punch. "Fiery Jinx!" Marcus shouted. Just before the punch could connect, there was an explosion of green and black smoke.

"I've had it with you idiots!" a voice shouted

"Sounds familiar." said Gohan, Giovanna, Angel, and Payten simultaneously. The smoke cleared and revealed Dymon. Flynn looked at Marcus expectantly. "Every time you use that technique something bad happens!"

"Well it's called Fiery Jinks for a reason."

"I ask you two to do the simplest things, avoid one kid with a blond Mohawk and another kid with black messy hair and you can't even do that. If you guys can't follow simple orders then I won't help you track those hoes you fucking love so fucking much!" bombed Dymon

"Uh boss who are you talking about?" asked Marcus

"Those two right over their! And don't call me boss!" Dymon pointed to Angel and Gohan. "Don't worry about my little brother' it's that Gohan kid he's stronger than he looks... SO DON'T FUCK AROUND!"

"I didn't do anything." Said Flynn

"I know that it's Marcus, fiery jinx, what a stupid move, not only do you jinx the one you punch, you jinx yourself too. Anything can happen!" Dymon went on and on about how incompetent his flunkies were.

"Hey guys let's get out of here while we can."  
Whispered Payten

"Ok but I need to buy some pancake mix for my mom real fast."

"Alright, to be honest I think we have plenty of time."  
Gohan went into the store while everyone else watched Dymon rage on and on.

"How stupid can you get you don't need garlic to make pancakes I swear I have never met two people SO stupid, why did I pick you two, I-"  
Gohan came out the store "Ok I got em, let's get out of here."

"Ok where should we go?" Asked Gigi

"We can go to my house."  
The group caught the buss back to Gohan's house.

"Whoa! Gigi you feel that?" asked Payten

"Yeah."

"You don't think?"

"Could it be?"  
The girls stared at each other with big smiles and tore through Gohan's front door, ran to his room and dug around in his closest.

"Oh, my, gosh! Payten you were right!" said Gigi holding Gohan's old hat with the four-star dragon ball on it.  
Gohan and Angel stepped in the room.

"Oh yeah my old hat, how'd you find it?" asked Gohan

"Well you see, Payten and I can sense the dragon balls, it's an ability we've had since birth."

"That's what brought us to this side of town we were looking for them and this was the closest one. The others are farther away and we need help getting to them."

"So how can we help?" asked Angel  
Gohan grabbed Angel and pulled him to the side. "Angel, how could you offer to help so quickly? We don't even know them!" whispered Gohan

"Well they've been telling the truth his far so why would they lie now?"

'Darn it! That's a good point' thought Gohan.' "Ok We'll help you out."

"Yeah! We'll be like bodyguards." Announced Angel

"Thanks you guys, but if were gonna get going we need wheels." Said Gohan

"No problem, we know the perfect place! Theirs this blue haired chick who's super smart she makes the best stuff, we steal from her all the time."

"Uh… Ok." said Gohan uneasily.

The Group arrived at the capsule corp.

"Uh, this isn't the place you were talking about, was it?" asked Gohan

"Yeah, were else would we get the good stuff. This is the best place." Said Gigi

"The only problem is I know the scientist here, the blue haired chick, whose super smart, yeah that's Bulma."

"You know her, HOLY SHIT! That's awesome!" said Payten

"Now we don't have to steal!" said Gigi

"Yay were becoming better people!" said Payten and Gigi as they happy danced in a circle.

Angel and Gohan looked at each other confused and entered Capsule corp. There was a long metallic corridor riddled with doorways each one had something written on it signifying what the room was for. They began their search for Bulma they looked in room after room. Hours had passed when they came across a door that red R&D.

"Hopefully she's in here." Said Payten annoyed. Gohan knocked on the door. "Fuck knocking! I'm tired of waiting." Payten took a deep breath and kicked the door in. A frightened scientist was found inside. "Look we don't want any trouble. We just want to know where Bulma is."

"I'm sorry to say but you just missed her." Said the scientist trembling. Payten took a step towards him but Gohan held her back.

"Do you know where she might have gone off to?" Asked Gohan

"I believe she and Vegeta went to visit a friend… something about a surprise." Answered the scientist.

"Did she mention anyone?"

"Yeah I didn't quite catch his name but I do recall Vegeta asking why do they have to go and then saying 'I don't have time for that baka.'"

"Now I know who they went to see. My dad!" Everyone in the room shot Gohan an uncomfortable look. "He wasn't home earlier so. Hmm where could he be?" Gohan thought, doing the entire math in his head. "I... Know… Where… They… Are."

* * *

Jak and Daxter has caught my attention lately and im really feeling the whole TornXJak thing. Also to celebrate their 10th anniversary i was going to write a songfic dedicated to that paring.

Once again THX.

R&Rs R Really appreciated.


End file.
